Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices related to an improved electrical connector and, in particular to a quick assembly flame-proof connector.
Description of Certain Related Art
Electrical connectors can connect a contact pin with a socket to establish an electrical connection between the pin and socket. In certain arrangements, an electrical connector can be a reversible coupling that allows the connection and disconnection of the contact pin and the socket.